The invention concerns a light for vehicles having a switch and a pivotably borne window for illumination which operates the switch when pivoted. Lights for vehicles of this kind are known in the art with which a separate user-operated switching element is avoided for cost reasons as well as for reasons of appearance by having the window also perform this function. In the event that this window is configured to be long and narrow for reasons of appearance, for example approximately 78 mm by 23 mm, sufficient travel for operating the switch (without an excessive pivoting angle) can only be achieved if pivoting is effected about a transverse axis, wherein a lever arm of e.g. 78/2=39 mm is available. For reasons of appearance, the window travel should not exceed values of e.g. 2.5 mm. However, reliable switching of the light requires switch contact element travel of at least 3.5 mm and preferably 4 mm. In addition, the light and switch should be produced as economically as possible and the installation depth of the light should be minimized.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to configure a light of the above-mentioned kind to guarantee reliable and safe switching in as inexpensive a manner as possible and with a minimized amount of window travel.